elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Karis Needleteeth
Karis Needleteeth is a zombie and something of a sadistic killer currently residing aboard the Elegante. She hails from Lorderaon, on the world of Azeroth and is essentially imported from my WoW days, with a few minor changes. Don't expect her to be nice to you. Or anyone. Karis Needleteeth - Stats Age: 29 (Officially KIA at age 19) Species: Forsaken (zombie, undead) Languages: Common, Gutterspeak Room: 1069 (Deck 4) Height: 5'9" Weight: 125 lbs Hair: Blackish purple Eyes: 'Bright, glowing yellow 'Background Azeroth The first thing you need to know is that Karis is a zombie. Yes. Rotting flesh, craving for human flesh, the whole nine yards. She is not a shuffler, however, and fortunately retains control of her own actions and is quite intelligent. Unfortunately, she's also a killer and something of a sadist, especially if she doesn't like you. Her "real" last name is actually Blackson, but no one knows that but her (and her family, but she doesn't know if they're actually alive, nor does it matter at this point). Long story short, Karis grew up on a farm somewhere in Lorderaon. At the age of seventeen she joined the army and two years later, ended up on the front-lines of the Scourge Invasion. She ended up dying in the middle of nowhere, on a particuarly dreary day. She was reanimated as a zombie for the Lich King's army and served as the Second of a Bone Captain known as Glowrot for most of her time in the Scourge. She was present at the fall of Silvermoon and the Scourge attack on Lorderaon. However, she began regaining her freedom as the Lich King's control weakened and joined Sylvanas' bid for freedom. She views Sylvanas as having freed her and has sworn herself to the Dark Lady's cause. Since then, she's been serving in a variety of capacities around Forsaken territory, as well as in Outland and Northrend. She's a warrior, first a foremost. A fighter. Her weapons of choice is usually her battle-ax. Unfortunately, the stupid captain took it, so she makes do with her claws. She's a heavy drinker and chain-smokes. What's it gonna do, kill her? Elegante Since her arrival, Karis has mostly been bumming around, not doing much of anything but drinking or threatening people. She's been turned human once (and got laid for the first time in like ten years). More to be added as time goes on. Descripton Karis is undead. It's pretty evident. Her skin is a greenish-grey and rotted completely away in some places, exposing bone or flesh. This is most noticeable on her face, where the flesh over parts of her upper jaw is half-way rotted through, exposing her back teeth and jaw, as well as on her forehead. She walks with a slight limp, but otherwise holds herself upright. Her hair used to be black. Now it's a greasy, dark purple. Her eyes glow with a sickly yellow light and give her something of an evil cast. Her teeth have all been filed to sharp points, giving her smile something very predatory and very dangerous. Her hands have been slightly misshapen and where the tips of her fingers used to be, there are now dangerous claws of bone. The same applies to her toes. She is usually wearing at least the chest-plate of her plate armor, preferring to wear it over anything else. Comfort is not one of her own priorities. Personality Whatever Karis used to be, she is now a cold-blooded killer after her time spent in the Scourge. In fact, she even has a streak of sadism, which she enjoys putting to use. One of her favorite methods of killing someone is crippling them and then slowly eating them while they scream for mercy. She has little to no empathy for those she considers her enemies or opponents and will typically go to lengths to destroy them. She does have a degree of empathy, however. If she's indifferent towards someone, she'll either ignore them or just rain verbal abuse down on their heads. She won't go out of her way to kill people she doesn't care about. She can and does develop human relationsships, to a degree. She's also incredibly loyal. Once she considers someone a friend or under her umbrella of protection, she'll go to great lengths to protect or help them, consequences be damned. She'll still verbally abuse them and play rather cruel pranks and jokes, but that's part of the package. 'Relationships' Celeste - The only other Forsaken on the boat (even if she is from an alternate universe), Karis feels rather protective towards her and treats her a bit like a little sister. Considers her a friend. Erol - Karis sees him as something of a kindred spirit and someone who she can rely on to back her up if things go to shit. Considered friendly. Ter'thelas - Karis' one friend from back home. Even if she does heap verbal abuse on him, she considers him one of her closest and dearest friends and would gladly throw herself into certain death if it meant saving him. Kevas and Monoxide - Both trolls and both from the Horde. Considers them friends by default. Also knows that they appreciate good booze. Kage - Leaning towards friendly. He's Karis' kind of guy. Janelle - Very friendly, if she ever gets turned human again. Jak - Sort of a wuss, but he did fight alongside her, so she thinks of him as "OK". Daxter - Somewhat protective of him, as Jak technically died fighting alongside him and she feels like she owes Jak enough to stop Erol from butchering him. Capris - Weirdo. Lily - Little girl. Needs to be taught the cold, brutal facts of life (is also, apparently, smoking hot when older). Even - Alright guy. Sort of a friend. Doesn't particuaraly like the amount of control he exerts over Lily. Bryn - Naive, but a friend. Also, amusing when drunk. Glaukir - Enemy #1 on the boat. Kill him. Remy - Is apparently getting in the way of killing Glau. Kill him if neccessary. Redd - Kill, if she ever gets her hands on him. Geldoblame - Faaaaaaaaaaaaag. But amusing. River - Insane, but alright. Considers her sisterish as she's done the same to Celeste. Kristin - Karis actually liked her. They got along well. There could've been something more. At least until Jamie fucked it up and killed her. And now Kristin isn't coming back. So, Karis is sad. Other Played by Stefan YEAH! I'm Karis! Karis, already being gay, is straight for Kage. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Active Category:WoW